Talk:Freebie
This is fab free's list, I'll be going through it and adding wikilinks over time. For the freebie page, it has to be free or 1L or camping under 1 L (that's about 3 minutes at current rates). 50 minutes of camping is not a true freebie. Lillie Yifu 14:18, 2 March 2008 (UTC) General Freebie Place: Enkythings L$1 Shop: Orbiuna(202,94,351) The Free Dove: Gallii(101,87,32) Freebie Jeebies: Bloom County(66,86,23) The Gnubie Store: Indigo(198,63,38) NCI Beach: Fishermans Cove(58,293,25) NCI Caledon: Nova Civis Caldeon(174,61,36) NCI Kuula: Kuula(65,154,29) NCI South: Hamnida(237,83,112) PRIMFactory: PRIMFactory(79,158,30) Sarah Nerd’s Freebie Paradise: NineInchNerds(126, 111, 23) Complete Avatar Kits: Beowulf Island: Beowulf Island(144,175,32) (Beowulf avatar only) Calla: Callatropia(142,159,24) Inspired: Sibine(51,40,51) L Word Orientation Sim: The L Word Orientation(94,120,27) LaynieWear: Granymyr(243,189,40) Nyte’N'Day: Couture Isle (152, 174, 52) SugarCube: Blumfield (204, 79, 27) SYD: Style Your Destiny: Granymyr(243,189,40) Accessories: Argyle: Wingo(94,72,50) (Scarf) ALady Female Skins & Shapes: Alady Island(53,49,22) (prim lashes) Beyond the Veil: Chamisak(76,38,66) (veils) BooN: Zapico (39, 154, 35) (face lamp) Just For Fun: Ohana Isle(146,90,21) (scarf) Little Heaven: Little Heaven(109,126,23) (brooms, cross) Reghan’s Hats: Zebranky(46,105,23) (hat) Tesla: Dreamworld South(230,222,21) (hats) Uma Usagi: Aventi Island NE(217,128,21) (hat, wristband, mask, bunny ears) YeeVoo Designs: Ironstorm(203,166,56) (hats) Animations: AnimaH: Southern Paradise(50,16,24) Gogolita: Juicy(215,171,23) Clothes: <3 Cupcakes: Optimal(87,216,40) AB Apparel: Addictive(131,68,22) Adam n Eve: Genesis(66,211,43) AnnaH Couture: Sedna(192,157,27) Amaretto: Boracay Island(155,112,21) AmyEmily Apparel: Southern Paradise(10,29,23) Awesome Designs: Awesome Isle (209,124,23) BareRose: Bare Rose(187,33,30) Battered Boudoir: Boudoir Isle(229,26,23) Blooberry: Blooberry(115,198,32) Boneflower: Temenos(151,138,101) Bossa Nova: Amour(184,59,27) CaLLie CLine Homestore: caLLiefornia(176,175,22) Canimal: Canimal(198,68,26) CIA Designs: Clothes(34,44,36) DD’s Originals: Sun Prestige(128,149,22) Differ*nt: Juicy(196,152,22) Diversity (AD): Addictive(130,123,22) Dreamin’g Alice: Honomoku(106,171,126) Eros Designs: Eros Cove(49,144,27) ETD: ETD Isle(132,137,32) Evolution Creations & Mystics: Pamran(154,136,22) Fashionably Dead: Tableau(42,219,17) Fianna’s Frocks: Han Laso(248,127,232) Here Comes Trouble: Troubled City (29, 32, 25) Honey Kitty: Plush Terra(211,198,23) Honey Soul: creators pavillion(106,120,27) House of Zen: Hinode Shima(182,24,47) *ICINGS*: Mischief(116,158,25) Ingenue: Mangakino (224, 111, 21) Ivalde: Ivalde(95,184,43) Kaliwulf Kingdom Fetish Emporium: Kayliwulf East(177,126,45) Kcreations: Myeolchi(120,25,62) Kikis Closet: Kauai(222,161,22) LaynieWear: Granymyr(243,189,40) Liberte: LOL Island(52,92,26) Lily’s “Be Mused”: Al Tang(125,181,65) Little Heaven: Little Heaven(109,126,23) Marzipan’s Closet: Business Bureau Isle(221,91,22) MAU’s & MEJ’s: Nabi(235,209,108) Microphage: Seomna(93,152,47) Mists of Avillon: Avilion(3,128,41) MG Fashions: Portucalis(81,155,22) (N): Thistledown(110,124,417) Neko Gear: Ganesha(137,206,21) Nicky Ree: Deimos(145,176,27) Nuclear Boutique: Archipelago Wild(156,163,31) Pampered Princess: Wingo(27,68,51) Panache: Panache(86,161,123) Papaya: Wingo(69,84,53) Parallax View: Pahto(200,142,58) Pedalpusher Designs: Linji(110,229,72) Persona: Southern Paradise(35,146,23) Pin Up Dolls: Retrology(123,241,41) PixelDolls: Port Seraphine(22,133,57) QC Designs: Areumdeuli(239,87,326) Ranoel Home & Shop: JapalandTokyo(72,30,23) Rebel Hope Designs: Monarch Bay(145,67,38) Rose Petal Creations: Epione(115,50,71) SCIFI Store: Endowyrm(202,103,614) Steamstress: Nigorigawa(233,212,39) Sirena: West Sunset(159,50,21) Skin Flicks: Boonootoo(97,58,56) Slab: Pahringull(141,193,23) Smooth Designs: Volcano Cay(159,167,23) (RMS Titanic) Spirit: Plush Terra (31, 110, 21) SugarCube: Blumfield (204, 79, 27) SYD: Style Your Destiny: Granymyr(243,189,40) Szentasha Fashions: Whisper(28,227,37) (1 outfit under 60 days) Talisman Designs: Yawgoo(30,81,97) Tuli: Plush Rho(143,231,22) Uma Usagi: Aventi Island NE(217,128,21) Urbanity: Eros Cove(193,94,26) Wilted Rose: Bloom Bounty(73,126,24) Veschi: Fuzzy(176,251,36) Vintage Clothing Reproductions: Zebranky(11,55,23) Yum Yum: Creators Pavillion(154,141,27) Eyes: BareRose: Bare Rose(187,33,30) House of Zen: Hinode Shima(182,24,47) Skin Within: Serenity Islands CTR(163,227,22) SYD: Style Your Destiny: Granymyr(243,189,40) Hair: Adam n Eve: Genesis(40,189,22) (Female Hair) Adam n Eve: Genesis(120,95,43) (Male Hair) Analog Dog: Triggerfish(18,14,20) Bewitched: Lemon Island(90,125,22) (Join update group) Bryce Designs: Nerdalicious(51,215,23) Calla: Callatropia(142,159,24) Curl Up and Dye: Inari(34,223,400) Diversity: Addictive(112,178,22) ETD: ETD Isle(132,137,32) Frangipani: Iladil(168,93,351) Goldie Locks: Nantli Xolal(198,201,23) (under 30 days) GuRL 6: GuRLyWood(133,65,33) Hairapy: Callalily Cove(156,155,23) Hair Solutions: Elite Island(19,116,22) Here Comes Trouble: Troubled City (29,32,25) Hi-Rop!: Kanda(48,143,22) K@E Kids & Shapes: Kyoto Bakumatsu(106,124,22) Marlys Vintage Clothing & Hair: Envy(154,80,23) MAU’s & MEJ’s: Nabi(235,209,108) Mirada Hair: Hairspray(17,72,52) Mystikal: Mystikal(93,119,29) Nuclear Boutique: Archipelago Wild(156,163,31) Panache: Panache(117,138,124) Parallax View: Pahto(200,142,58) Pazazz: Pazazz(57,27,36) (under 30 days) Pixel Dust: Salliohsis(149,187,301) Samara Studios: Gembong West(223,96,30) Sirena: West Sunset(159,50,21) SYD: Style Your Destiny: Granymyr(243,189,40) Talisman Designs: Yawgoo(30,81,97) Taunt: Taunt(183,78,30)(Treasure Hunt) Tickled Pink: Chatouille(88,122,24) Wilted Rose: Bloom Bounty(73,126,24) Zero Style: Zero Style(118/164/41) Jewelry: BareRose: Bare Rose(187,33,30) Cailyn’s Classic Jewlery: Gisborne(109,217,27) Canimal: Canimal(198,68,26) Caroline’s: Lo Lo(125,212,23) The Creaky Cauldron: Zebranky(44,76,23) GuRL 6: GuRLyWood(133,65,33) IzA Boutique: Gealain(197,78,117) Just For Fun: Ohana Isle(146,90,21) Kallista Kreations: Kakapo(130,58,105) KessKreations: Crystal Shores(203,32,23) Miriel: Nouveau(104,199,23) Papaya: Wingo(69,84,53) Secrets of Gaia: Yeodeol(126,25,53) Talisman Designs: Yawgoo(30,81,97) Tickled Pink: Chatouille(88,122,24) Trixie’s Treasures: Arginutti(31,22,301) Woo’s!: Stadtrand(28,207,21) Shapes: Kallista Kreations: Kakapo(130,58,105) Something JD: Skins(211,173,37) SYD: Style Your Destiny: Granymyr(243,189,40) Talisman Designs: Yawgoo(30,81,97) Shoes: Adam n Eve: Genesis(54,120,22) (Under 30 days old) Awesome Designs: Awesome Isle (209,124,23) BareRose: Bare Rose(187,33,30) Boutique Lovely: Swinside(149,186,28) Digit Darkes: Addictive(49,63,22) Fianna’s Frocks: Han Laso(248,127,232) Frangipani: Iladil(168,93,351) Here Comes Trouble: Troubled City (29, 32, 25) Kaliwulf Kingdom Fetish Emporium: Kayliwulf East(177,126,45) Lassitude & Ennui: Nouveau(53,71,30) Maitreya: Superieure(88,44,452) MAU’s & MEJ’s: Nabi(235,209,108) Nuclear Boutique: Archipelago Wild(156,163,31) She’s So Unusual: Redux NW(148,193,21) SLink: Blissfully(45,13,23) SugarCube: Blumfield (204, 79, 27) Talisman Designs: Yawgoo(30,81,97) Tickled Pink: Chatouille(88,122,24) Skins: <3 Cupcakes: Optimal(87,216,40) Adam n Eve: Genesis(68,173,22)(Under 30 days old) Another Shop: Lippert(74,176,178) Asian Monk Skins: Papa(250,22,43) BareRose: Bare Rose(187,33,30) Boneflower: Temenos(151,138,101) BooN: Zapico (39, 154, 35) Canimal: Canimal(198,68,26) Neon Neko: Sunwi Do(131,199,321 (Neko) Panache: Panache(86,161,123) PanJen: Absence(164,137,25) (Camp 50 minutes) RealSKIN: Pogon(69,15,38) SinSkin: Sin Skins(28,7,25) (Under 30 days old) Skin Within: Serenity Islands CTR(163,227,22) Soda: Plush Omicorn(227,199,21) SYD: Style Your Destiny: Granymyr(243,189,40) Talisman Designs: Yawgoo(30,81,97) Tete-a-Pied: Nouveau(216,147,30) (Under 30 days old) Other Useful Items: SL Profiles: Alcona(95,84,106) (SL Gadget)